Traditionally, turning a patient and changing his or her sheets is a two-person job, as the patient must not only be turned onto his or her side, but also held there while the patient is cleaned (e.g., bathed, etc.) and their sheets are changed. By requiring two people to perform this task, valuable resources are potentially wasted and there is therefore a need for an improved system that permits a single health-care to easily and efficiently perform this entire task, with no discomfort to the patient.